


【藏源】情人节（pwp一发完结，大佬！岛田半藏/青年！岛田源氏）

by loveufleta



Category: overwatch, 守望先锋
Genre: M/M, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 这是一篇单纯的没有太强逻辑性的PWP，伪半藏单箭头源氏，真藏源双箭头警告： ⭕不是温馨友爱的情人节！⭕强制堕胎提及，多人乱交提及⭕暴力性爱，有QJ成分存在⭕我只是想他两疯狂做爱，所以人物肯定OOC





	【藏源】情人节（pwp一发完结，大佬！岛田半藏/青年！岛田源氏）

2月13日，东京降了一场小雪，毛毛雪降落到地面上，还没来得及积累起来，就融化成水，只有些人不常接触的地方积起了薄薄的一层白色。源氏的脸颊已经被冻的泛红，呼出一口白雾，缩了缩脖子，躲进厚实的围巾里，再走几步就能到所住的高级公寓，源氏想及此，不由得加快了脚步。

自动门感应到了用户，脸部扫描的光线录入了源氏的信息，门打开，扑面而来的是暖气的热度。源氏松了口气，把藏在围巾里的脸露出来，朝着电梯的方向走去。

大学毕业之后，源氏在半藏的安排下进入了东京一家还不错的金融公司，所住的高级公寓，也是半藏安排的。这一切，都是作为源氏不应承半藏进入家族事务的处罚。一份太子党扎堆空降而来的无关紧要的工作，一室一厅的高级电梯公寓，即使不加入家族事务，源氏也不拥有自主权。甚至连个邻居，都没得选择，因为同楼层的另一间房子也被半藏买下，空置在那里。

公司的那群太子党天天围着源氏打转，源氏猜不透到底是半藏指使这群人来监视他的，还是这群人冲着他岛田的姓氏巴结过来的。不过这都无关紧要，源氏乐得和这群人吃喝玩乐还有人买单，再时不时惹点事端，给远在花村的半藏添添堵。

对着电梯里的镜子，源氏伸手摸了摸自己已经有些毛躁褪色的绿色头发，估摸着该换瓶新的洗发水，或者去店里补补色。电梯屏幕上显示的数字跳到了十七，电梯门缓缓打开，源氏从衣袋里摸索到钥匙，哼着小曲走出电梯。

比起电子锁指纹锁一类的高科技，源氏更偏爱实际的佩戴钥匙的锁，这样开门的时候，转动钥匙的感觉，才能让源氏产生一种掌控的真实感。

打开门，迎接源氏的是冷冰冰的空气和一片黑暗。伸手摸到墙上的中央空调开关，摁下，空调传递暖风的声音充斥狭窄的玄关。顺手把玄关和客厅的灯都打开。左脚右脚交替着把鞋子脱下来，突然发现一双擦的铮亮的黑色皮鞋整齐的摆在玄关处，源氏扬了扬眉毛，看来家里有客人到访。

走进客厅，随手把钥匙扔到玻璃茶几上，钥匙串和玻璃面擦出刺耳的声音。

“我以为你来之前至少会给我打个电话。”源氏一边脱下围巾一边对上单人沙发上端坐的男人的视线。

半藏连大衣都还穿着，只是解开了里面西装外套的扣子。源氏看不出半藏在这个冷冰冰的客厅里坐了多久了，但是从他一脸阴沉的表情可以猜到，他一定来了很长时间了，而且非常气愤。

源氏不在乎，他的目的就是惹半藏不高兴。

脱掉羽绒外套，搭在沙发扶手上，一屁股坐在三人长沙发上，朝半藏歪了歪头，笑的一脸无害，“看来兄长大人是来东京出差，顺便过来看看我吧。”

“我专门过来的。”半藏开口，脸上阴沉的神色还未褪去，看着源氏故作无辜的神态，怒火更甚，“为了你。”

“我都不知道自己重要到可以让兄长大人你放下工作专程为我而来。”源氏将一只胳膊搭到沙发椅背上，抬脚踩上茶几。

半藏对他这种粗鲁的坐姿皱起眉头，源氏感觉到他的不悦，反而心情更加好，比见到半藏出现在自己的客厅里更高兴。

“你准备什么时候告诉我？嗯？”半藏质问道。

“告诉你什么？”源氏困惑的眨了眨眼睛，仿佛不明白半藏的意思。

“告诉我你搞大了一个女人的肚子。”半藏的声音压低了一个度，源氏知道他正在挑衅半藏的底线。

“那天晚上那么多人，她又不止跟我一个人做了，我怎么知道那个孩子是我的啊。”源氏不耐烦的摆了摆手，“她说是我的，我看她不过是看上了我这个岛田家族的头衔而已，”源氏盯着半藏的眼睛，“而我，根本不想要这个头衔。”

半藏站起身的速度快的源氏都还来不及反应，下巴已经被半藏的手钳制住了，手指冰凉的皮肤与源氏之前在围巾里捂热的下巴接触在一起，惊的源氏下意识缩了缩，如同在躲开半藏的束缚，半藏加大了手上的力度，也不顾是否会在源氏脸上留下明显的痕迹。

“你最好收回这句话，不论如何，你都是岛田家族的人，这是你逃脱不了的宿命。”半藏的这句话是咬着牙说出来的，怒火烧灼着他的神经，他清楚源氏一直想逃离这个家族，而他绝对不会允许这种事情发生。最近发生的这件事让半藏发现，源氏不仅仅会反抗他的安排，他还可能有朝一日，挣脱自己。

他现在跟那些太子党胡搞，打架伤人，去勾搭有夫之妇，半藏都可以帮他善后，容忍他的一切。他现在能搞大一个女人的肚子，半藏可以善后，孩子打掉便是。但是，如若有一次疏漏，那个孩子活下来了，成为一个鲜活的生命，被一个女人领过来，对着源氏叫爸爸，而源氏又心有触动回心转性，跟这个女人结婚，彻底的属于另一个人。

半藏不敢想，也绝对不愿见到这种事发生。他不允许源氏属于另一个人，不论是男人还是女人，小孩也不可以。

半藏眯起眼，盯着顺从他手中力道仰着脸看他的源氏，喉咙干涩的发痛，源氏脸上对他这句话的嘲讽意味浓重的让他被愤怒瘀堵在心口难以疏通。

“所以你把那个女人怎么样了？”源氏看着他，脸上笑的毫不掩饰的嘲讽，他了解黑社会的那些手段，大约是把那个女人强制拖去医院，不管她愿不愿意，都会把她肚子里那个大概也就胚胎那么点大的东西弄出来。

“你不用管。”半藏没有直面回答源氏的问题，用警告的语气又补充了一句，“以后别再干这种蠢事了。”

源氏像被戳中了逆鳞，本来毫无防备的搭着的双手突然抬起，用力的推开半藏，“我的事也轮不到你管！”

源氏受过忍者训教，虽然许久没抬出来好好练习，但是底子还在，他这用力一推，半藏没来得及防备，猝不及防被推的后退了好几步才稳住中心不至于跌倒，腿磕到沙发扶手的硬处，传来一阵酥麻的痛感。

源氏站起身，径直拿起自己的羽绒外套穿上，一副要立刻冲出这个房间的架势，半藏忽略掉腿上的疼痛，上前两步，一把拉住源氏的胳膊，“你去哪里。”

“去保住我的孩子。”源氏甩了甩胳膊，试图把半藏甩开，“松手。”

“手术已经做完了，你去也没用。”半藏没有松开手，他看着源氏，一脸平静的说道，仿佛不是在谈论岛田家的血脉。

源氏不怒反笑，“没事，我可以再让她怀一个。”说完，手臂上传来一阵痛楚，即使隔着羽绒外套和毛衣，半藏的力道也大的出奇，仿佛要捏断源氏的骨头一般。

“不可能。”半藏眼里一闪而过的阴郁，因为源氏语言的刺激，半藏的占有欲几乎冲破了他日常的伪装。

“我和谁做爱可轮不到你指手画脚，半藏。”源氏看起来也被半藏激怒了，抬腿就朝半藏脸上招呼过去。

半藏松开手同时侧身躲掉源氏的攻击，没有说话。源氏借此机会朝大门飞快的跑过去，不料半藏的速度比他更快，直接堵在了他身前。

“我说了不行。”半藏皱紧眉头，“别让我再说第三次。”

“我今天偏要去了。”源氏挑衅的对上半藏的眼睛，“除非你把我绑起来，不然你阻止不了我去任何我想去的地方。”源氏朝着半藏挥出拳头，他知道只有把半藏打趴在地上，他今天才能走出这个房间。

然而他忘记了他从来没战胜过半藏，就算忽略掉他很久没训练这一条，他以前三天打鱼两天晒网的忍术训练态度，也不可能打得过刻苦训练的半藏。

等源氏回过神的时候，已经被半藏扭着胳膊摁在地上，脸上挂了彩，腹部被半藏的拳头打的火辣辣的疼。

两条手臂被半藏一只手钳制住，源氏挪动膝盖，支撑起自己的身体，不服输的还想与半藏对抗。他没有注意到的是，自己的这个姿势，朝着半藏抬高臀部，扭动着如同在求欢，嘴里还因为疼痛断断续续的抽气呻吟。

半藏眼瞳里的颜色更深了一层，他知道自己硬了，紧绷绷的裹在西装裤子里，半藏被发胶梳理的整齐的头发因为剧烈的打斗，垂下来几缕，软绵绵的搭在额头上，伸出另一只空着的手随意的将头发理到脑后，“你别以为你今天还能去别的地方。”半藏没有料到自己的嗓音因为欲望沙哑的惊人，他说完这句立刻闭上了嘴，吞咽了一口唾沫尝试滋润干涸的喉咙。他但愿源氏没有发现自己的异样，就算自己对源氏怀揣那些肮脏的思想，他也不想在今天撕破一切亲情的面具。

源氏的余光将半藏的一切动作都收进眼底，此刻他把视线收回来，放到地板上，他宁可顶着木地板上那些没有规律的纹路，也不想多看半藏一眼，他不想承认他刚才被半藏吸引了，被他的亲生哥哥。

而源氏嘴上从不服软，他顶在木地板上，脸颊紧贴着地面，被地暖传递的热度染红了脸，哼哼两声，“我说了，除非你把我绑起来。”停顿了一下，源氏因为被压迫着，笑声变得含糊不清，“但是你今天把我绑起来，我明天，后天，未来随便哪天，都可以去操她，或者操她们。”

半藏一瞬间瞳孔缩小，他感觉到自己脸颊的肌肉都因为怒火牵扯的酸痛，他扯下自己的领带，就着源氏扭得极为难受的胳膊把他的手腕绑住。

当源氏感觉到自己手腕上真真切切被东西绑住的时候愣了一下，虽然知道半藏一般都说到做到，但是他没想到半藏会真的把他绑起来，为了阻止他出门。源氏心里嘲讽的冷哼了一声，难不成真的能把我绑一辈子？

半藏的手开始解源氏裤子的时候，源氏开始意识到不对劲，他挪动膝盖往前爬，声音颤抖，“你做什么？半藏？”

半藏一只手轻松揽住源氏的腰将他拖回自己面前，“让你不会再想跟人做爱这件事。”

源氏听得出半藏的声音有多冷静，而他的心里也开始升腾起不好的预感，“你在胡说什么……”

裤子被连带着内裤一起扯下，臀瓣被完全的暴露出来，源氏小时候和半藏一起洗过澡，在兄弟两人关系还没有这么剑拔弩张的时候，也不是没见过彼此的身体，但是以现在这个跪趴着的姿态，源氏只感觉到自己的大脑被屈辱的情绪洗刷了，结合手臂长时间保持这个姿势的酸痛，源氏眼眶里蓄起了泪水，他分辨不出是生理泪水，还是情感上的泪水，他眨了眨眼睛，想要把眼泪逼回去。

冰凉的湿漉漉的手指沿着臀缝一路摸索到穴口，源氏身体不可抑制的颤抖了一下，“不……别这样……半藏！”他努力的扭过头，看向半藏，泪水模糊了他的视线，源氏没能成功的把泪水逼回去，反而加快了他们冲出眼眶的速度，沿着内眼角滑过鼻梁，最终在地板上聚集成一滩。

因为脸颊一边被压在地板上，源氏又挣扎着说话，无法完全含住的唾液沿着嘴角流出来，更增加了源氏的狼狈。半藏居高临下的俯视着源氏终于知道了求饶样子，然而这一切，不过是更加激起半藏的占有欲，他在一瞬间，真真切切的想永远的把源氏这样绑起来，让他谁也见不到，更别说和别人做爱。

一根潦草沾了唾液的手指捅进源氏的身体里，虽然也没有很痛，但是异物入侵的感觉还是让源氏极度不适，更何况他这个时候已经彻底明白半藏想干什么了，以及他刚才说的话是什么意思，抱着最后一点点希望，源氏开口，“兄长……不要……”

半藏插在源氏身体里的手指停了一秒，随后不管不顾的在源氏的身体里进出，而且很快又增加到了两根。半藏不仅没有不敢看源氏被唾液和泪水糊的一团糟的脸颊，他反而目不转睛的盯着源氏的一副想要把屈辱的表情都藏起来的样子。

源氏偏过头，用额头顶住地板，这样可以完全将自己的脸藏在阴影里，身体里的手指增加成三根，只有唾液的润滑让半藏手指粗暴的进出开始带上疼痛，咬住嘴唇，让自己隐约的哭声都吞回去。

身体突然被横在胸前的手臂拉起来，这个姿势让源氏难受的眼泪疯狂的涌上来，耳朵被带着热度的嘴唇触碰，灼热的呼吸喷洒在源氏的耳廓上，“怎么？现在没什么话要说了吗，弟弟。”半藏故意咬重了最后的词语，学着源氏刚才故意强调两人身份的说辞，再一次强调了两人的身份，并且让源氏明白，半藏清楚自己在做什么，也绝对不会停下。

半藏抽出了手指，源氏正想要松一口气的时候，有一根更滚烫，比手指更粗大的东西抵在后穴上。

“不……”源氏这句话生生卡在了喉咙里，疼痛细细密密的布满了源氏的大脑神经，没什么润滑根本不可能能容纳半藏的性器，半藏也被源氏夹的疼痛不已，性器的头部已经插进去，卡在这里进也不是退也不是，如果强行进入，源氏必定会受伤，半藏虽然想惩罚源氏，但也并不是真的忍心看他受伤。

“源氏，你放松。”半藏喘息的声音近在耳边，让源氏觉得耳朵痒痒的，想伸手去捂住耳朵让半藏别抵在自己耳边说话，又奈何手上被绑着，已经酸麻的失去知觉。

两人僵持着，源氏确实也不想让自己痛得生不如死，但是此时要他放松，简直说的太轻巧了，突然被自己亲哥哥摁在地上操，换谁都没法放松放任对方进入自己。

源氏知道半藏已经铁了心要把他那根家伙塞进自己屁股里，他也打不过半藏，权衡利弊，源氏咬着牙开口，“我床头柜抽屉里……有润滑剂……你放开我……”

半藏没有回话，源氏猜他在计算自己逃跑的概率，只好又补上一句，“这样我们都痛，对谁都没好处。”他扭动了一下身体，“而且……我真的跪不住了……”他扭着脑袋，故意朝半藏眨了眨自己满是泪水的眼睛，还挤出几滴泪水，看上去像被人踢了一脚的可怜的小狗崽。

半藏尽管知道源氏在耍些小心思，最终还是心软的妥协，抽出性器。一把捞起一团乱的源氏，横抱着几步跨进卧室，还带着点怒气的把源氏扔在了床上。

半藏没有打开卧室灯，源氏借着客厅投射进来的光线，发现半藏穿戴的整整齐齐的，除了露在外面的性器，他甚至还穿着他的大衣。源氏在心里呸了一句衣冠禽兽。

半藏伸手将源氏的裤子脱下来，这样源氏的下半身就完全赤裸的展示在半藏的面前，源氏的性器因为疼痛根本没硬起来，此时被扯掉了裤子，软软的搭在腹部，被毛衣和内里的衬衫下摆磨蹭着，源氏羞耻的情绪还在，他急忙夹紧双腿，毛衣毛毛躁躁的边缘磨蹭的他的性器更加难受，他庆幸自己在黑暗中能够掩饰自己滚烫的双颊。

半藏脱掉大衣和西装外套搭在床边的椅子上，取下袖扣放在床头柜上，再挽起衬衫的袖子，如同要开始干活一般。

他没有注意到黑暗中源氏一直跟随他每一个动作的目光。

伸手打开床头柜的抽屉翻找到了润滑剂，他不愿深究源氏准备这个东西到底是因为什么，但不悦的情绪逐渐弥漫上来。半藏挤了一大滩在手掌上，也不打算捂热，一只手扳开源氏夹紧的双腿，手指带着冰凉的润滑剂直接插进源氏的体内。

源氏倒吸一口气，不舒服的动了动身体，他的双手已经被绑的完全失去直觉，而半藏的绑法又是绑俘虏的那种，就算是光滑的领带布料，源氏也挣脱不了，反而越挣扎越难受。源氏感受到身体里抽插的手指触到了什么，快感突然席卷了身体，性器渐渐抬起头，源氏咬住一声呻吟，道，“能不能……把我的手解开？”

半藏没有理睬，源氏估计这是半藏的惩罚，而且绝对会进行到最后，他只得借助枕头垫一垫手臂，让自己不至于太难受。

有了润滑剂的帮助，一切都变得更加顺利，半藏完全进入的一刻，源氏有点失神，他从没想过有朝一日自己的亲兄弟会压在自己身上，与自己交合。

更令源氏感觉羞耻的是，他感觉到了快感。半藏那只润滑过他后穴的还带着润滑剂湿漉漉的手握住了源氏的性器，掌心的热度让源氏兴奋，想要克制自己不要去配合半藏撸动的节奏，却又忍不住去迎合他。

半藏无师自通的领会到了操向哪个角度能让源氏更加配合自己，他不断地进攻那个点，就像他往常掌控战场局势一样稳超胜券。

源氏此时已经溃不成军，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，他这次很清楚这些都是生理盐水，但是他无法控制它们沿着眼角滑过太阳穴濡湿枕头，他偏过头，想要掩饰自己的狼狈。

一只强硬的手捏住源氏的下巴将他的头扭回来。

“看着我。”半藏对上源氏已经被泪水糊的什么都看不清的眼睛，一字一句的命令道。

源氏的泪水倾泻出来，仿佛要连同往日被半藏掌控人生的委屈一同哭出来一般。咬着下唇，断断续续的呻吟。

半藏凑过去，轻吻了一下源氏湿漉漉的脸颊，伸手解开了束缚源氏双手的领带，随意的扔到了地板上。

源氏的双手已经毫无力气，软绵绵的搭在身体两侧，半藏握住源氏的手腕，将他的两条手臂挂到了自己的脖子上。

源氏的腿仿佛跟手臂使用了同一条神经，在他的手臂搭上半藏的脖子的同时，他的双腿勾住了半藏的腰，半藏有一瞬间觉得源氏已经被操糊了脑子。但他没心思琢磨这些小动作，他只想更加用力的操进源氏的身体里。

嘴唇沿着脸颊移动，试探着触碰源氏哼哼唧唧呻吟的嘴唇，没有得到反抗的回应，半藏的舌头长驱直入的越过源氏的牙关，与他湿软的舌头纠缠在一起。

源氏没有回应半藏的一切动作，只是睁着被泪水染的亮晶晶的眼睛，仍由半藏的一切动作，最后在半藏射进自己身体里的同时，射在了半藏手中。

 

 

凌晨六点，在半藏离开关上门的那一刻，源氏就从被窝里睁开了眼。

半藏一直以为源氏睡着了，或者说是昏过去了，但其实没有。在那场性爱结束之后，源氏就一直清醒，只不过闭着眼懒得吱声，任半藏抱着自己去浴室清理又抱过来小心的放进被窝。

他感觉浑身都困倦又疼痛，却怎么也舍不得睡去，他忍着肌肉的酸痛，摸索到床边羽绒服外套包里的手机，拨通了一个电话。

“喂。”对面接起来的是个清丽的女声，听着年纪很小，不过高中。

“还好吗？”源氏开口的时候被自己的沙哑的声音吓了一跳，清了清嗓子，然而并没有什么缓解，他伸手去端床头柜上半藏留下来的水，润了润嗓子。

“我挺好的，你嗓子怎么了？”

源氏喝尽了一杯水，才回应，“没事，昨晚着凉了，吃个感冒药就好了，他们没有为难你吧？”

“没有，他们人挺好的，最后不仅送我回家，还给我买了好多补品。就是清一色黑西装加墨镜太可怕了，我还以为只有电视上这么演，没想到你们黑社会真的这样穿。”女孩听起来很活泼，毫无心理压力的和源氏开着玩笑。

源氏被她逗笑了，半天没回过劲。

“别笑啦。总之，很感谢你，如果不是你帮忙，我真的拿不出这笔堕胎的手术钱，估计我爸会把我赶出家门……”女孩的声音低下来。

“别再跟那个混球鬼混了，他连你怀孕都不敢认，直接人都失踪。”源氏忍不住还是开口劝了一句。

“我已经跟那个混蛋分手了。”

“那就好。”源氏翻了个身，仰面躺着，对着天花板露出了个笑容。

“你哥哥……是不是对你很生气？”女孩小心翼翼的发问。

“嗯，是挺生气的。”源氏没否认，但在女孩担忧的惊呼之前，补充道，“不过我们已经聊过了，关系缓和了，你不用担心。”

“那就好，那就好，我好怕你哥哥会因为这件事跟你吵架。”源氏都可以想象女孩在电话那端松了口气的拍拍胸脯的样子，“那你好好休息，感冒了就不要出门了。”

“好。”

挂断电话，源氏困倦的缩回温暖的被窝里，用被子掩盖住自己嘴角坏主意得逞的笑容。他和半藏撕开了亲情伪装的面具，而以后的日子，还长着。睡意潮水般的席卷了源氏。

 

情人节快乐，兄长大人。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
